Say It
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Hobbs/Raydor Andrea will give Sharon exactly what she wants as long as she tells her what it is. Smut, and mostly just smut.


**Pairing:** Hobbs/Raydor

**A/N:** Well, you know how sometimes you get bored and you start thinking things and you can't stop thinking about it? This was a thought I had repeatedly at the worst times this week, so I finally decided to get it out of me once I had time to write.

Things get _a little_ rough, in a good way. There's some spanking – I think that's the only thing that really needs any type of warning. Unless y'all want me to warn you that I have no idea if this is good or not...

Takes place in The Closer, but I'm posting it here because the only difference is there's no Rusty.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

–

There were days when paperwork was nearly impossible to concentrate on. No matter how much she told herself to focus, Sharon Raydor found herself more interested in the pen in her hand or the empty mug on her desk than the reports she was supposed be working on. Bringing her work home with her made no difference, it seemed, because she still sat there, now in her living room, unable to get herself to finish the last few forms in front of her.

It was with a resounding sigh that she got up from her seat and went into the kitchen, a glass of wine far higher on her list of priorities than the paperwork. Maybe she could also get started on dinner, she thought as she poured herself a glass of Chardonnay. But she shook her head at herself, knowing better than to keep distracting herself when she had work to get done. It was Friday, which usually meant she had a little more time for the non-urgent paperwork, but this weekend she would be spending with Andrea, and weekends with her meant very little work was allowed to be done.

Wine in hand, Sharon went back to her desk and sat down. She brought her wine glass to her mouth as she used her left hand to unbutton the button that kept her black cardigan closed. The wine slid down her throat as a hum formed there, the delicious flavors buzzing on her tongue. She slipped off the cardigan, leaving her in just the cotton tank top she had worn with the jeans she slipped on after work so she could get out of her suit when she made a quick trip to the grocery store. And then, feeling just a little more relaxed, she tried focusing again.

The sound of Andrea letting herself in, after Sharon finally found the motivation in her to start working, made Sharon look up with a smile. The door opened and in walked Andrea, a phone between her head and shoulder, three bags being awkwardly held, and that look in her eyes that Sharon knew meant something was wrong. Still, when Andrea shut the door and looked Sharon's way, the blonde offered a smile. Then it was back to the phone call she was in the middle of, Andrea tugging her biggest bag to the bedroom and leaving the other two in the living room.

Sharon got up from her seat, her now-empty wine glass being brought to the kitchen for a refill. She poured Andrea a glass as well, knowing the blonde needed it. She took both glasses up from the counter and then went to bring one to Andrea, who was exiting the bedroom, now off the phone, her suit jacket discarded somewhere in the room. Before Sharon could offer the wine, or even say hello, Andrea was standing in front of her, tilting her head with her fingers firmly gripping her chin.

There was a groan forming in Sharon's throat before Andrea even pressed their lips together. Andrea's lips were soft and warm, smooth as they slid against hers in what could have been a chaste kiss. Chaste it was not, because before Sharon could even respond, Andrea's tongue swept across Sharon's bottom lip and then teeth lightly scraped over it. Sharon moaned, kissing Andrea back with the same ferocity, lips, tongues, and teeth being used to create a fire-hot heat in the pit of Sharon's belly.

Andrea slid her hand into Sharon's hair, pulling a little and making her scalp sting as her head tilted back farther. Wet lips kissed from her mouth to her jaw. Sharon was breathing harshly, wine glasses still in her hands as her eyes rolled back a little. As Andrea nipped along her jaw, Sharon caught herself smirking, thinking she could get used to being greeted like this. The moans she made and the way her breath kept hitching made it clear her body agreed.

"Put the wine down," Andrea growled, her lips tickling the sensitive skin below Sharon's ear.

For someone who appeared to really want the wine to be put down, Andrea made no move to let go of her hold on Sharon. Sharon tilted her head carefully, aware that there were still fingers threaded in her hair. And of course, because nothing was ever easy, there were no flat surfaces close enough. Andrea's lips were still on her neck, moving against her in a way that was hardly even a touch, doing that thing that drove Sharon crazy and made her breathless.

Sharon carefully took a step back, just a small one, and then another, and once she was sure Andrea was moving with her, she backed them up so that she could put the wine glasses on her desk. As soon as Sharon was no longer holding the wine, it seemed like a switch had been turned on inside of Andrea. Using the side of the desk that Sharon was still against as leverage, Andrea slid her hands up Sharon's thighs, murmuring the simple command of, "Up."

Legs wrapped around Andrea, Sharon held on tight when she felt Andrea lift her. Sharon groaned, burying her head in the crook of Andrea's neck, her hands caressing the flexed muscles of Andrea's back. The smell of lavender and sweat met Sharon's nose, intoxicating as it always was to her after Andrea had worked a long day. Sharon inhaled greedily, her lips sucking at the side of Andrea's neck as Andrea brought them back to the hallway, pushing Sharon up against the wall beside her bedroom. Andrea's firm body pressed against her, her and the wall supporting Sharon.

"You smell good," Sharon husked against the skin she was lavishing with her tongue, licking from the base of Andrea's neck to the top, adding in nips and hard kisses here and there.

Andrea moaned deeply, the vibration of it being felt in Sharon's own chest, and lower down. "Do I?" Andrea rasped, her hands gripping Sharon's thighs tightly.

Sharon's answer came in a hum that turned into a moan when Andrea pressed her harder against the wall. Andrea ducked her head and let her tongue lick over the thin strap of Sharon's tank, and then her teeth pulled on it, scraping Sharon's skin lightly. Sharon's head hit the wall heavily, her eyes squeezed shut. Beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, and against Andrea, Sharon's nipples were already hard, and the pressure against them was making her ache.

"Andrea," Sharon breathed, feeling a little dizzy.

Andrea licked a wet path up Sharon's neck, her breath hitting it and making the brunette shiver. "I'm going to take you into your bedroom." She traced Sharon's ear slowly with the tip of her tongue. "You're going to undress for me," she continued, her tone both matter-of-fact and husky, a combination Sharon hadn't imagined until Andrea started using it.

Teeth clamped down tightly on her ear and slowly pulled, making Sharon flush and hiss. Andrea's left hand slid farther up her thigh, heading to her ass to squeeze through the denim. Sharon couldn't undress fast enough. She longed for the feeling of Andrea's skin on her own; it had been too long, she realized, their busy schedules conflicting far too often.

Andrea blew into her ear, and it was a good thing she wasn't standing because her knees probably would have gone weak. "Then, once I tell you to, you're going to get on your hands and knees for me. Understand?"

Sharon answered with a nod, one that, perhaps, showed exactly how eager she felt. The list of things Andrea could do to turn her on was endless, if you asked Sharon, but talking into her ear was one of her favorites. It sent delicious waves of pleasure through her body and made her throb with need.

"Use your words, Sharon. I want to hear you."

_Fuck._ Sharon swallowed. "Yes," she answered, her voice no more than a lust-soaked whisper, "I understand."

Just like she said, Andrea brought them into the bedroom. Sharon was placed on the edge of her bed, her heart hammering in her chest as Andrea stood back and raked her eyes over her. She was still fully dressed (minus the bra she had slipped off earlier), but Andrea looked at her with hunger in her eyes as if Sharon was naked. It made her shiver and pull her bottom lip into her mouth to run her teeth over it.

Andrea leaned down and kissed her once more, licking her way into Sharon's mouth instantly. Sharon tilted her head back, realizing if Andrea kept making her tilt her head back like this, she would end up with a sore neck. The hands that gripped her hips, hard enough to bruise, made her question what else would end up sore by the end of the night. Still, she kissed Andrea back eagerly, the touch of their tongues and the movements of their lips harder than it had been before, more demanding on Andrea's part. The kiss made Sharon dizzy and breathless, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Andrea pulled back, biting into her bottom lip and making Sharon groan.

Sharon licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second. She had imagined this night a little differently, if she was being honest. They had the entire weekend to themselves, as long as nothing major came up. She had planned on making Andrea dinner, since Andrea typically did that, even when it was Sharon's house they were at. And maybe a movie or something to relax them. But this, this high level of aroused she found herself in, was not in the plan for the night until hours later, and when she opened her eyes to see lust-filled eyes staring back at her, she realized she didn't quite care how this happened.

Sharon let out a shaky breath and smiled, which earned her a gentle kiss to her lips. "You didn't even say hi to me, you know."

Andrea paused, and for a second looked guilty. "You distracted me," Andrea admitted. "I was going into the living room to tell you about the pompous ass I had just gotten off the phone with." She kissed Sharon's lips softly. "I would have greeted you properly then."

Sharon smirked against the lips that pressed to hers again. "I didn't say I didn't like the way you greeted me," she husked. She was sure she was wet enough to prove that point. Andrea had kissed her thoroughly, and Sharon's body was (surprisingly, in the beginning) very responsive to everything Andrea did to her.

"Mmm," Andrea moaned against her mouth. "Yeah?" Her voice had dropped lower. Her hands slid over the back of Sharon's thighs and to her ass, grabbing greedily.

Sharon's eyelids fluttered shut, her breath getting caught in her throat. Then, Andrea squeezed and kneaded, making heat consume Sharon's body as she practically melted. "_Oh!_"

"It was the jeans that distracted me," Andrea murmured against Sharon's mouth. "You in the jeans."

Sharon made an attempt to say something, but she didn't even know what the mumbling that left her mouth was supposed to be. She did, however, know how much Andrea appreciated when she wore jeans. And maybe, just maybe, Sharon had been thinking that when she put them on.

Andrea sucked Sharon's bottom lip into her hot mouth and moaned around it before stepping back. "Which reminds me," she said, raking her eyes over Sharon in that hungry way she kept doing, "I told you to undress for me, and yet you are still dressed."

That tone, god, that tone. Sharon knew that tone very well. It had been months since she had heard it, but she could still remember the night as if it had been yesterday. It made Sharon's blood boil, her heart beat double-time, and her entire body more alert of everything. She closed her eyes only for a few seconds, her mind replaying images of previous occasions Andrea's voice had taken on that do-as-I-say-or-else tone. She shuddered, opening her eyes and licking her lips.

Andrea sat down on the armchair that had been moved closer to the bed than usual, leaving little space between the two of them. Undressing _for_ Andrea shouldn't have been a complicated task. Andrea knew her body better than she herself probably did, and yet Sharon stood frozen longer than Andrea apparently approved of.

"If I have to undress you myself, Sharon..."

There was no end to the statement. There never was in these situations. But the threat of what might happen was enough to get Sharon to do as she was instructed. Her fingers were shaky as she moved her hands down to her jeans. She fumbled with the button, the jeans refusing to cooperate. A warm hand caressed her arm and she looked up to see Andrea's patient, kind smile. Sharon breathed out through her nose and smiled a half-smile.

"Relax," Andrea whispered, "I want you to take your time."

It was a wonder to Sharon how she could do that, shift so easily. Nonetheless, Sharon appreciated the way Andrea always managed to calm her nerves when it was necessary. Sharon nodded her understanding before remembering Andrea's request earlier.

"Okay," she said.

Andrea leaned back in her seat, her eyes focused on Sharon's hands, and Sharon was focused on Andrea's facial expressions. The button on Sharon's jeans finally slipped through the hole, and Sharon saw the way Andrea licked her lips. It had only been a button, yet Sharon could see the way it affected Andrea. Sharon's nerves were replaced quickly with the need to arouse Andrea. She caught the metal zipper between her thumb and forefinger, barely moving her fingers so that each and every sound made could be heard as the teeth agonizingly slowly separated. Andrea's grip on the arms of the chair had tightened, Sharon noticed.

It was a rush she hadn't felt before that moved through her as her thumbs hooked into the top of her jeans and slid back and forth, not pulling down like Andrea was obviously expected. The blonde groaned, and Sharon felt the impact of it between her thighs. Sharon flicked her eyes up back to Andrea's, and on instinct, Sharon assumed, Andrea looked up as well. Sharon licked her lips, tracing her upper lip with the tip of her tongue before sweeping it over the bottom one. Andrea's lips parted then, and a low moan filled the air.

Sharon smirked and inched her jeans down just a little, the top of her black lace panties and pale skin showing. Part of her wanted to continue taking it slow, continue enjoying how impatient Andrea was even though she had told Sharon to take her time, but the desire to be touched outweighed that. So her clothes needed to be taken off. She did, however, continue to make it as enjoyable for Andrea as possible. The jeans were removed carefully, inches of skin revealed to Andrea's hungry eyes at a time. Once the jeans were off, Andrea had instructed her to turn around, the command more of a raspy plea – knowing what she was doing to Andrea made Sharon moan lowly, taking one last look at Andrea before turning.

Warm hands ran up the back of her thighs, a soft hum of approval forming in the blonde's throat as her fingertips went higher and traced the edge of the lace underwear. Sharon's eyes closed, the feeling of Andrea's palm on her ass making it hard for her to remember enjoying her lover's touch wasn't all she was supposed to be doing. Andrea was good at distracting, always had been. And Andrea had what Sharon teasingly called an obsession with Sharon's ass, which was how Sharon discovered how much she enjoyed having extra attention focused on it. She enjoyed it all: small brushes of fingers, the caress of Andrea's palm, the way Andrea liked to grab her while they kissed, and even...

"_Fuck_," Sharon cried, glad the bed was right in front of her as she nearly tumbled over.

Then there was _that_, the feeling of Andrea's hand landing down on her ass with a loud, hard smack. The stinging sensation came immediately, a pain that made her skin redden from where Andrea's hand had hit, her skin burning hot. Andrea rubbed her palm over the heated skin partially covered by Sharon's underwear. Sharon sighed, the tingling of pain meeting the pleasure, creating an intoxicating mix that made Sharon's center throb almost painfully.

"When I said for you to undress," Andrea said as her fingers hooked into the waistband of Sharon's panties, "I meant completely."

Sharon's throat was too dry for her to try speaking. And there wasn't anything to say, not when Andrea was sliding Sharon's underwear off. Sharon stayed quiet and bent over, her hands on the bed for support. The lacy panties were slowly pulled down, seconds feeling more like minutes as Sharon's skin flushed, well aware of how wet she must have become and the position she was in, the very exposed position. If she hadn't been listening to Andrea intently, she wouldn't have even heard the whispered words Andrea had spoken.

"Jesus," she had heard, followed by, "you're so wet," which she was sure Andrea hadn't even meant to say aloud. Regardless of whether it was meant for her to hear it or not, Sharon's skin flushed even darker.

The panties fell to the floor and Sharon kicked them aside, her stance widening as Andrea pushed her thigh out a little. There were far too many minutes of silence, of no touching. Sharon felt as if on display with Andrea sitting behind her, the only proof that she was there being the woman's breath against Sharon's wet center. It was something she would have never allowed with anyone else, the vulnerability that accompanied the position being something she would have never wanted to feel with anyone else. Andrea was an exception to many things in Sharon's life, though. It had probably been no more than two minutes, three tops, but it felt like much more time had passed before Sharon felt a wet tongue on the top of her inner thigh.

"Oh," Sharon breathed softly, her head falling forward, her hair cascading down.

Andrea hummed at the taste of her skin and licked wet trails all over the tops of Sharon's thighs, zigzagging and swirling her tongue over her quivering thighs. It was gentle and slow, as was the caress of Andrea's fingers on the other side of her. The gentleness made Sharon's legs shaky and left her breathless, and so it was a surprise what came next.

Andrea's tongue pressed into her entrance, just as a hand slid up her tank top and pinched an achingly hard nipple. Sharon cried out, her back arching as her chest pushed down and she backed up to Andrea's mouth. Andrea moaned against her, the vibration of the muffled sound making her moan as well. Her nipple continued to receive the attention she wanted, pulls and then gentle rubs, pinches and then a palm against it as her entire breast was squeezed in a soft hand. But Andrea's tongue had barely moved inside her – had barely stayed inside her much at all, actually.

"Andrea," Sharon moaned desperately, the knowledge that Andrea's mouth was right there and not giving her what she needed making her feel impossibly aroused. "Please."

Her tongue lapped up Sharon's wetness with firm licks up and down her folds. Sharon moaned thankfully, her grip on the bedding becoming tighter as she welcomed the pleasure. The hand that was still on her thigh started to caress, which turned into light scratching that matched the movements of the tongue so thoroughly licking and tasting. Added to the already head-spinning sensations was that pain/pleasure combination Andrea kept up with her breasts, making both her nipples just tender enough for it to still be pleasurable when she touched them.

Andrea licked over Sharon's entrance, avoiding Sharon's clit. She swirled around the very opening where she was most sensitive in that area, making Sharon moan loudly. Sharon could feel the tingling of an orgasm approaching, the buzzing of it as loud to her as her heavy breathing and moans. She could feel it all the way in the arches of her feet, the tips of her toes that she was standing on to give Andrea better access. She could almost taste it on her tongue, sweet and delicious.

"Please," she cried again.

Andrea's hand slid from under her shirt, and the one on her thigh moved away too. "Please what?" Andrea asked, licking fully over Sharon's center. She moved down to Sharon's clitoris and swirled her tongue around the aching nub. "Tell me what you want."

Sharon tried moving her hips so she could feel more of the pressure that Andrea had just offered her, but Andrea's tongue moved away as soon as Sharon tried to seek more. She groaned and held herself up with one arm as the other reached behind her, her head turned back as she pulled Andrea closer to her. Andrea's eyes looking up to meet her was warning enough, but apparently Andrea didn't think so. Andrea turned her head and bit down on the top of Sharon's thigh, making her sob out a cry that could have been from either pleasure or pain, or maybe both.

Andrea licked over the stinging flesh, always soothing the pain she gave. Sharon was almost ashamed of the purr of approval that left her. But she had no reason to be, she knew, and so she wasn't.

"Tell me what you want," Andrea said again, her breath against Sharon's wet heat. Sharon shivered, moaned, and then shivered again as Andrea continued softly. "If you want it enough, you'll just say it now. I won't give it to you any other way."

"Andrea," Sharon protested, as defiant as someone who was breathless and on the verge of coming could be.

Andrea arched an eyebrow, another warning. Sharon narrowed her eyes, because really, Andrea couldn't be serious right now. Sharon didn't even know what she wanted besides an orgasm, but she already knew that wasn't going to be a good enough answer – it never was.

"Fine," Andrea said calmly, sitting back in the chair.

Sharon's eyes closed, yet she stayed in the position she was in. That orgasm she had been feeling approaching, though, was going in the opposite direction. Sharon rested her head on the bed, her heated skin cooling slowly. She sighed, hoping that Andrea would touch her before she had to do it herself. She almost snorted because, as aroused as she was, Sharon just might do just that.

"Your stubbornness will get you nowhere," Andrea said in a disapproving tone. She spoke too quickly, though, and Sharon knew she wanted to fuck her as much as Sharon needed to be fucked. "Are you going to tell me what you want?"

Sharon could have easily spoken now that her mind wasn't so foggy from an approaching orgasm. But she stayed quiet, and maybe she really was just being stubborn, just a little.

"Okay," Andrea said when Sharon said nothing. "Take off your shirt and get on the bed how I said I wanted you. Until you tell me, you'll stay like that."

"What?" Sharon asked, surprised, standing up slowly and turning to face the blonde. Her legs protested, knees threatening to buckle.

Despite the cool tone Andrea had been using, Sharon knew immediately Andrea was probably just turned on as she herself was. Until Andrea, Sharon had never slept with someone who seemed to receive as much pleasure from pleasing her as Andrea did.

"Undress," she said slowly, starting to unbutton her own shirt, "and get on your hands and knees. Face me."

Even though Sharon arched her eyebrow, she pulled off the tank top and let it join the rest of her clothes on the floor. She crawled up onto the bed, glancing sideways to the mirror across from the bed, and then turned around so she was facing Andrea. Andrea stood and let her unbuttoned shirt fall to the floor, and then off came her bra. Her eyes never left Sharon's, and even though Sharon wanted to look down, she never let her eyes leave Andrea's. She didn't even look down when she heard Andrea's belt buckle hitting the floor with a soft thud. She did, however, look when Andrea bent down, her fingers pulling down the champagne panties that were darkened where Andrea had gotten them wet, very wet.

"Did you figure it out yet?" She barely waited for the answer they both knew wasn't coming. "I'll let you think about it," she said as she sat back down. She leaned back and hooked one leg over the arm of the chair, widely spreading her legs. "And, while you think," Andrea said, her voice really just slow breaths now, "I'll wait here."

Sharon couldn't have stopped the moan that left her mouth even if she tried. Sharon always thought Andrea was breathtakingly beautiful, but as the blonde's hands caressed her body, not looking away from Sharon, she was gorgeous. Exactly how was she supposed to think like this?

Fingers danced across muscled thighs, inching higher and higher, taking their time to reach Andrea's wet center. Sharon's mouth watered with anticipation, literally watered. As she swallowed, she glanced up to meet Andrea's gaze. If looks alone could make her reach a climax, Sharon was sure she would have been able to come right then and there. Andrea's eyes had darken so much that they didn't appear to be blue at all; mouth hanging open, eyes focused on Sharon, she stole Sharon's breath and made her body heat all over.

One hand on a breast, thumb brushing back and forth over the hardened tip, Andrea moaned with her head lolled back and slid her middle finger through her wet heat and inside herself. Sharon pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth biting into it as she watched Andrea start to slide her finger in and out, her skin flushing. Sharon wondered if she got off the bed and sunk down to her knees in front of Andrea like she wanted to, if Andrea would let her pleasure her with her mouth. The more Andrea's hips bucked, the more gasps that left her beautiful mouth, the more Sharon wanted to touch Andrea. The desire to be the reason Andrea's body writhed on that chair was overpowering.

One finger became two, middle and forefinger rocking in as she slid a little farther down in the seat to get a better angle. Sharon could smell her in the air, the spiciness that mixed with the already intoxicating scent of Andrea. She could feel her even though she wasn't there, feel her body trembling beneath her, taste her on her tongue. Sharon licked her lips; she knew Andrea would taste delicious.

"Oh, fuck," Andrea moaned deeply, her fingers moving in short thrusts just like Andrea liked it.

The hand on her breast squeezed hard enough to make the skin pale beneath her fingers, only to grow red. She twisted her own nipple and cried out, arching into her touch as she started mumbling under her breath in that way that always made Sharon's brain shut down. Andrea was close, and Sharon couldn't just sit there and watch, not when the sight of it was making her breathless and impossibly wet.

She didn't quite trust herself to hold herself up with one arm, not when her limbs felt weak, but she did it anyway. She brought her right hand between her legs, feeling for the first time with her fingers how wet she was. She gasped, fingers soaked.

Sharon was sure it was the gasp that gained Andrea's attention. "Don't," Andrea warned, and even when she was bucking into her own hand, and her voice was all raspy, she was as commanding as ever. Sharon moaned because she found it sexy, and then groaned because she needed to be touched. "Just..." Andrea gasped, head being thrown. "Watch."

Sharon watched, watched fingers lose their rhythm before ultimately going to the blonde's clit to rub quickly. She watched Andrea's body quiver, breasts, thighs, arms – everywhere. She watched as Andrea's mouth opened to let out incoherent moans that sounded a whole lot like Sharon's name, and quite a few curses. And, Sharon watched as Andrea's eyes opened and found hers, that look on her face that she sometimes got right before she came.

"Come for me," Sharon mouthed. Andrea came with a wail.

Sharon watched as Andrea let her breath even out, and then, in no time at all, Andrea stood up and came to stand in front of Sharon. Beautiful inches of creamy skin that begged to be licked was right in front of her. She was glistening with sweat, and with her wetness lower down. Sharon licked her lips, looking into Andrea's eyes. Andrea arched an eyebrow as two fingers came into Sharon's vision. Sharon opened her mouth, her own way of asking, and was glad to receive what she wanted without having to spell it out. Sharon moaned as her eyes shut; she savored the taste, lapping with her tongue and sucking slowly with her lips.

"You are so very sexy," Andrea whispered, making Sharon's eyes slowly open to look up at Andrea. The blonde slipped her fingers from Sharon's mouth, the fascinated and aroused look in her eyes not going unnoticed. She lifted Sharon's chin and then kissed her hard on the mouth.

Sharon panted when Andrea pulled away, walking around to the other end of the bed. Andrea got on the bed and knelt behind her, caressing Sharon's back with featherlight touches. Sharon sighed, her skin fire-hot, watching Andrea not allowing her the time to cool down. The hands on her back went to her sides, and then her breasts, lazily stroking them. Sharon's breathy moans was the only sound in the room for a while, Andrea stroking everywhere she could reach with smooth hands. Up and down her thighs, her legs, her feet, back up so that her hands rested on Sharon's hips.

"You don't follow instructions that well, especially for a person who never seems to break a rule," Andrea said softly, in a tone that was soothing."I told you not to do anything other than stay in this position," she said, stroking Sharon's ass softly with both hands. Sharon moaned, pressing into her touch. "Didn't I?" she asked, still in the same calm tone that could rival the voice Sharon used every day.

Her answer came out a little strained, the pleasure of being touched making her breathless. "Yes."

"Did you?" she asked.

Sharon shook her head. One of Andrea's hands slid up her back, neck, and then into her hair. Sharon groaned as Andrea pulled, her scalp protesting even though she herself went willingly, not pulling away or telling Andrea to stop. She knew all it took was one word and whatever Sharon wanted to stop, whatever she didn't like, would stop immediately.

Andrea's mouth was close to her ear when she spoke again, her body pressed against Sharon's, and Sharon being pulled up so her neck was craned and her head was forced back. "What did I tell you about using your words?" Andrea asked calmly, her tongue slipping out to lick the shell of Sharon's ear. "Not using your words is exactly what got you where you are in case you've forgotten."

Sharon wasn't sure how Andrea expected her to even remember what had been asked while the woman's breath was against her ear, making the pain in her neck and scalp bearable because the pleasure she was receiving from Andrea's nearness was driving her insane in the best of ways. A sharp tug to her hair made her cry out, and yet there was still no answer. Her brain refused to remember the question. Thankfully, Andrea asked her again, her tone still calm even as Sharon could feel her heart pounding and the grip on her hair had yet to loosen.

"Did you stay like I told you to? Or did you start touching yourself?" she asked. "And I expect more than a yes or no this time, love."

It was the way Andrea used the term of endearment that made Sharon speak, which was only ever used during sex, Sharon had realized a few months ago, neither of them caring much for them. "No, I was going to..."

"Say it."

"Touch myself," Sharon responded immediately, not embarrassed in the least. Just because she didn't actually want to say it, it didn't mean she was embarrassed. There were just things she didn't even say while they were having sex, years of being told not to made it hard to break out of the habit. "I was going to touch myself while I watched you."

Andrea moaned and kissed the back of Sharon's neck as she released the hold she had on Sharon's hair. Andrea massaged her scalp as she started kissing her shoulder blades and then down her spine, kissing all the way to the top of Sharon's ass. Sharon's breath hitched when she felt both of Andrea's hands on her, squeezing the flesh just below where Andrea's mouth rested.

"So you admit that you didn't follow my instructions?" Andrea asked, and she could have been questioning someone in court with the way she said it. "Hm?" she hummed, and then Sharon noticed the feeling of Andrea leaving her.

"Yes," she answered, and at least had the decency to sound like she regretted it.

Andrea hummed again, fingernails scratching up Sharon's thigh. Sharon sucked in a mouthful of air as they pressed harder, went higher. "So," she asked carefully, cautiously as if she wasn't sure about what she was asking, "does this mean you think it's okay not to follow my instructions?"

Sharon hissed, Andrea doing the same to the left thigh that she had just done to the right. "No," she answered, just as careful as Andrea.

Andrea hummed again, as if deep in thought. "What do you think I should do about you not following my instructions, especially when I asked for so little?"

The scratches continued over the curve of her ass. Sharon understood exactly what Andrea was asking her, and yet she couldn't find any words to speak. Her skin had flushed unthinkable shades of red as the images of what Andrea wanted to do to her flashed before her eyes, and she could feel herself getting wetter as she thought about it. The hand on her right ass cheek started stroking, making circles, and every time it stopped, every time it moved off of her, Sharon tensed a little, expecting something that didn't come.

"Sharon," Andrea whispered, her left hand grabbing at the flesh of Sharon's ass. Sharon groaned, arching her back. "Tell me, what do you think I should do to you?"

Sharon's arms felt weak from being on her hands and knees so long, and she was also a little dizzy. She'll blame that on her answer, because it made the most sense. With more of a sob than anything else, Sharon answered: "Whatever you want to do to me."

Andrea paused for only a second, but then she continued her stroking with her right hand and her kneading with her left, alternating from one to the other. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Questions were becoming her least favorite thing, especially when her answers started to come out in desperate sobs and gasps, her body begging to receive almost anything. "Everything."

Andrea's chuckle was low, but it died easily and she was back to the torturing woman she had become, the one that was reducing Sharon to the trembling mess she was. "Everything," she said, as if thinking it over. "Specifically," she stated very clearly, "what do you want me to do to you?"

It was the taunting hand, the one rubbing her ass, or maybe the one squeezing in ways that was making Sharon embarrassingly wet. Or maybe it was that Andrea had given her a taste of it earlier and then didn't continue. Whatever the hell it was, Sharon knew exactly what she wanted, and yet, like so many other times, nothing left her mouth.

Andrea waited patiently, always patiently, because no matter what they did in the bedroom, they were still Sharon and Andrea. Andrea was loving and kind to Sharon, sweeter than anyone she had ever been with.

Andrea huffed out a little, but Sharon couldn't tell if she was frustrated or not. The right hand stopped, and then the left, and Sharon almost cried out for Andrea not to stop. But she didn't stop. Andrea's right hand came down on Sharon's ass with a ringing smack, making Sharon's arms finally give out on her. She moaned from the impact of the unexpected fall and the even more unexpected hand on her ass. The feeling of hot, sweaty skin on sheets felt good; she sighed.

Andrea murmured something, but all Sharon could hear was her blood rushing. Andrea's left hand caressed Sharon's back, going down the slope, coming back up, and then going back down. Sharon's eyes closed, a delicious pleasure sparking every nerve-ending. Andrea caressed her heated skin with her right, making smooth circles.

"Is that what you wanted?" Andrea asked, cooing like she did with her cat, her voice so soft and calming that Sharon actually heard a small hum of approval leave her throat.

"Yes."

"Now say it, or I won't do it again."

"Andrea..."

"No," Andrea insisted. "Tell me you want me to spank you. Please," Andrea instructed, the last word whispered even softer than the rest. "I want to, Sharon, but I want you to tell me you want it." Sharon felt Andrea's fingers slide down to her center, and they easily slipped into her. "Mmm. It certainly feels like you want it," she husked, "but you have to say it."

Sharon moaned, pushing back into Andrea for so many different reasons. Andrea was thrusting fingers into her, at least two, and it was making the sobbing moans she really hated start. She also just needed the contact, the feel of Andrea. And then there was the other thing she wanted, what she still couldn't bring herself to say. She felt ridiculous, whether it be from wanting it, for having to ask for it, or from not being able to just tell Andrea what she wanted. But she wanted it, there was no denying that.

"I-" Andrea twisted her fingers inside Sharon, knuckles grazing sensitive flesh. Sharon rocked into them, moaning. "I-"

"Come on," Andrea said sweetly, sliding her fingers out and adding another.

Sharon hissed from being stretched by Andrea's fingers, the feeling one she enjoyed. Sharon muttered into the covers. It felt so good, being fucked by Andrea, her fingers pressing into her at just the right angle. She wouldn't come like this – not because she couldn't, but because Andrea wouldn't allow it. As much as Andrea was giving her right now, as close as she was pushing her to the edge, Andrea could be just as stubborn as Sharon. Sharon wouldn't be coming until she admitted what she wanted.

"Sharon."

"Please," she moaned, bunching the covers up in her hands. "Oh, fuck, please."

Andrea curled her fingers inside Sharon, and Sharon cried out more pleads, so many that she wasn't even sure if she was still begging to be spanked or begging to come. Anything would be good. She was rocking back into Andrea, a release once again just out of reach. Oh, it would be so very good, to come with Andrea's fingers buried deep inside her, to feel her muscles release all the tension that was present, to scream out Andrea's name because it was all because of her that she felt so unbelievably good. She moaned, her mouth against the bed as she begged again.

"I can't hear you," Andrea said, her breath coming out harshly as she fucked Sharon.

"Please," she repeated.

"Please what?"

Nothing.

"Please what?"

Nothing.

"Please what?"

"Spank me," Sharon cried out.

And Andrea did, three fast smacks with the blonde's left hand while her right thrust in harder, faster. Sharon wasn't sure if it was a moan, a scream, or a goddamned shriek, but she did something as she came, hard. Toe-curling, body-trembling pleasure hit her, claimed her, swept her away, and didn't seem to want to give her back.

It took a moment or two to realize at some point she had been rolled over and Andrea was between her legs, licking softly. She had no idea how long it had been since she had climaxed, but she did know she was about to again, soon. Andrea's gleaming eyes was enough to let her know that, not to mention that Sharon couldn't even keep her hips still.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you come?" Andrea asked, just before the flat of her tongue spread widely over Sharon's center. Sharon's answer was no more than a moan and the push of her hips up to Andrea's tongue.

Sharon's head fell back, her hand going down to Andrea's head, fingers tangling in damp hair. Andrea licked, kissed, sucked all over, throwing in a few small nips here and there. Sharon's head was spinning, her hips rocking up to meet Andrea's mouth, needing to come so badly it felt like she hadn't just done so.

"I could watch you like that all day," she mumbled, sucking flesh into her mouth to suck on.

Sharon groaned, her thigh muscles clenching as she moved closer to Andrea. "As good of an idea," she started, and then took a few deep breaths, "you may think that would be," Sharon continued, once again pausing for deep breaths and a long moan as Andrea sucked her clit between two lips, "my body could not handle it."

Andrea hummed around Sharon's clitoris, and the vibration of it brought forth the first orgasmic wave of pleasure. "This weekend we will see how much your body can handle," Andrea promised before pulling Sharon's clitoris back into her mouth and sucking, hard.

Sharon couldn't respond, not only because she had no response, but because that had done it. She pressed her thighs to either side of Andrea's head and arched into the touch, her head tossing back and forth. This time, luckily, her lungs didn't feel like they were on fire like they did with her first orgasm. It was still a phenomenal feeling that washed over her.

Coming down from her high, Sharon felt Andrea kissing her way up her body. She sighed, blinking her eyes open and smiling lazily. Andrea met her eyes and then came up to Sharon's lips. The feeling of Andrea's weight on top of her body was a welcome, and the press of soft lips to her own was one as well.

"Hey," Andrea whispered. "How do you feel?" she asked caressing Sharon's face with her fingertips.

Sharon sighed contently. "Wonderful," she breathed.

Andrea grinned. "I'm that good, huh?"

Sharon laughed and pressed her lips to Andrea's. "Yes," she mumbled against lips that tasted of Sharon, "you're that good." Sharon wrapped her leg around Andrea and then rolled them over, ignoring the way her body protested.

Andrea groaned, wrapping her arms around Sharon once she was on her back. "Haven't had enough yet?" Andrea asked, her voice breathy as Sharon started kissing her neck.

Sharon's lips curled against the side of Andrea's throat. "Of you? Never." Sharon dragged her tongue up the middle of Andrea's neck, the saltiness making Sharon's tongue buzz.

Andrea moaned when Sharon nibbled at the hollow of her throat, her tongue making a wet trail after her teeth ran across the skin. "I'm starting to think it's you out of the two of us that has an obsession," she moaned, head tossing back into the pillows. Sharon chuckled against the skin.

"No, I just like hearing you moan," Sharon husked, licking strongly up Andrea's neck.

"There's more than one way to make me do that," Andrea barely got out between the breathy moans Sharon's mouth on her neck always caused. Her hips rolled up and wet flesh pressed to Sharon's thigh, and the two of them groaned together.

There were many things Sharon wanted to do to Andrea, and honestly if she wasn't already feeling sore, she would do most of them and give up sleep for the night. But it wasn't an option, and they had all weekend, so she would just give her what she could for the moment. The way Andrea's knuckles grew white as she gripped the sheets and arched into Sharon's mouth as she kissed her way down the blonde's body suggested she had no complaints.

She swirled her tongue around Andrea's breasts, sucked her nipples into her mouth for gentle kisses and the slow suction that Sharon knew Andrea enjoyed the most. She palmed her breasts and squeezed softly as she continued downward, licking over the outline of her ribcage and across taut muscles. Andrea whispered words Sharon didn't hear, not that she needed to hear them to know Andrea was pleading for more. Sharon smirked and then bit the sensitive flesh below Andrea's navel, enjoying the sound of her hiss and then sigh as the flat of Sharon's tongue licked over the mark she made with her teeth.

She slid her hands down to Andrea's hips and tossed her hair to one side, getting it out of the way as much as she could without having to move her hands away from Andrea's body. Looking up, Sharon saw the need in her lover's eyes, the silent plead. Sharon wasted no time to lick a strong path up Andrea's slit. The sharp inhalation, followed by a guttural moan was a beautiful sound to Sharon's ears, and she moaned as a response to it and the taste on her tongue. She could get drunk off of the delicious spicy flavor; she loved it, especially knowing she was the cause of Andrea's arousal.

She licked continuously, relentlessly, holding Andrea's hips down with one hand as her other spread Andrea open. Andrea moaned a deep "mmmm" as the tip of Sharon's tongue lightly licked at her entrance, and another, deeper moan once she thrust the rigid muscle inside. Sharon closed her eyes, the smell and taste and feel of Andrea sure to make Sharon forget how to properly breathe. She was exquisite.

"Sharon," Andrea moaned, her fingers weaving through Sharon's hair.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked at the panting, flushed woman. Sharon moaned against Andrea, her tongue licking up to Andrea's clitoris. "What do you need?" Sharon asked, wanting nothing more than to please her.

"Your fingers," Andrea breathed.

Sharon nodded, turning her head to kiss the inside of Andrea's thigh as she brought her fingers to Andrea's opening. She looked down to watch her fingers tease Andrea for a moment, just a quick one, and then two slowly slid in, twisting. Andrea moaned, and Sharon twisted the other way, biting her lip as she watched her fingers enter Andrea farther.

"Come 'ere."

Andrea brought Sharon up to her mouth, looking into her eyes as their lips met in a wet, frantic kiss. Sharon curled her fingers inside Andrea and let the heel of her palm rub against Andrea's clit as her fingers caressed the clenching muscles of Andrea's center. Every moan and gasp that left Andrea's mouth met Sharon's, and she kissed Andrea hungrily, swallowing the sounds and causing more as she worked her fingers faster, ignoring the pain that shot up and down her arm.

Andrea's head tossed back, the skin of her neck stretching over her throat so Sharon could see the way it flexed. Sharon moved her mouth down to it, sucking eagerly on the expanse of sensitive skin offered to her. Andrea started babbling under breath, and Sharon could feel it against her lips. Sharon rocked her fingers in a little faster, closing her eyes once more so she could take in everything. Andrea was close, and Sharon wanted to feel the way Andrea came, feel her tremble beneath her as she clung to her body.

"Sharon!"

Sharon licked over Andrea's collarbone before moving to her ear. "Go ahead," she whispered hotly, "come for me, Andrea."

It was no secret that Sharon loved that there hadn't been a time that Andrea didn't do exactly as she said when she said those three words. Andrea waited for them as long as she could, and Sharon was always eager to say them, to be the one that Andrea came for.

It was all quivering flesh, a drawn out moan followed by a series of gasps, and sweaty limbs wrapping around Sharon. Sharon soaked in the feeling of it all, closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of them as she listened to Andrea's racing heart and shallow breathing. She stayed there for a while, not wanting to move away.

She did, though, once Andrea kissed the top of her head. She rolled over and laid beside Andrea, her eyes still closed. "You sure do know how to kick off a weekend alone together, don't you?" Sharon murmured, feeling fingers on her chin as she was brought to a soft kiss.

"I take it you approve, then." Andrea kissed her lips again.

Sharon hummed and nodded her head.

"Good," Andrea whispered tiredly before shifting so she could place a kiss to Sharon's throat. "I had to let you know what you got yourself into when you agreed to a weekend alone with me."

Sharon hummed again, distracted by the lazy stroke of lips against her neck.

"You should stop humming like that," Andrea murmured against Sharon's neck, her hand snaking around Sharon and gently caressing her ass. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself if you continue."

Sharon hummed again, smirking.

"Really?" Andrea mumbled against Sharon's neck, sucking over her rapidly beating pulse.

Sharon's hum this time was more of a moan. "Don't have it in you, do you?" she teased.

Andrea moved her mouth farther down and sunk her teeth into Sharon's breasts, hard enough to mark her pale skin. Sharon groaned loudly. "I'm sure I can handle another round," she said, stroking her tongue over the heated skin.

"You truly are insatiable, aren't you?"

Andrea laughed, moving back to Sharon's neck, burying her head in the space between her shoulder and neck. Her breath was hot as she murmured: "Maybe."

Sharon's only response was a hum.

Andrea laughed again. "You're doing that on purpose now." Andrea yawned.

"Somebody sounds sle-" Sharon yawned, the rest of what she was going to say being morphed into something unrecognizable.

"What was that?" Andrea asked, her smile shining through her words.

"Shhh. Go to bed."

"And if I don't?" Andrea challenged.

Sharon cursed herself for being far too tired to roll them back over so she could do what she wanted to do. Instead, she asked: "Is everything a challenge with you?"

"Only with you, Sharon. You enjoy it, and you can't tell me otherwise."

Sharon shrugged as if it weren't true.

The blonde laughed and moved to Sharon's ear. "Say it," she husked.

Sharon shuddered. "And if I don't?" she repeated in the same tone Andrea had used.

Andrea bit down on her ear, making her moan. "Say it," she repeated.

"You are so very demanding."

"Say," she husked, biting down again, "it," she finished, scraping her teeth on the sensitive lobe.

Sharon groaned, her teeth biting into her lip and her nails pressing into Andrea's side. She shook her head, this time biting back a smile as Andrea moved so she was looking at Sharon. Andrea leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sharon's, and within second Sharon was kissing Andrea and falling into what she knew was a trap.

"Say it for me," she whispered.

"Adding the 'for me' should not be allowed. You know I'll do whatever you ask if you add that it's for you."

"Of course I do. So, say it."

"I enjoy it," she said as if it pained her to admit it, but her smile couldn't be held back for long.

"And why do you enjoy it?"

"I enjoy everything I do with you," Sharon admitted easily, brushing her lips against Andrea's.

"Tell me why?" Andrea said, returning the kiss.

"Because I love you," she said with a smile.

"Say it again."

Sharon laughed, managing to roll them over so she could look down into Andrea's eyes. They sparkled happily, and her smile was radiant; she was beautiful. "I love you," she repeated.

Andrea brought her down to her mouth. "I love you, too."

Sharon stopped her from kissing her. "Say it again," she said with a laugh.

"Don't push your luck," Andrea murmured, pulling Sharon down to her lips for a slow kiss.

Before they fell asleep, Andrea whispered the words into her ear. Sharon smiled happily.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
